Díchúf
Díchúf /dixuf/ is a Terchne man. With the Terchne being a warlike people they raided each other's villages ofte, Díchúf's was from the village *Ernseya* (large hollow) which is known for it's many dobú which is Terch for an unprovoked raid against a village. This caused many to hate Ernseya, and when two Terchne from rivalled villages meet only one gets to walk away. One day Ernseya was preparing to lead another dobú but Díchúf was a righteous man and refused to attack unprovoked. He was laughed at and banished from the village as his inaction was seen a weakness and the people of Ernseya have no time for weak folk. He roamed around Terchlú (name for the whole Terch territory) in search of a new home, but all he found was misfortune when he got captured by a group of men from the rivalled village Tofí (meaning Northern) simply because he was from Ernseya. He was taken to Tofí and tied to a post in a fenced of pen near the centre of the village. This attracted a large crowd who wanted to see Díchúf's punishment for his birthplace. At this time a Pwrina man named Éddw was in the village to collect livestock, but the large crowd caught Éddw's curiosity so he joined the crowd and asked what they were doing with the bound man in the pen, he was told that a bull was being fed cílefegha to send it in a maddening rage, after which it will be released into the pen to killDíchúf. Éddw was struck by sympathy for Díchúf who was banished, captured and now to be killed in a gruesome way for trivial reasons. So Éddw spoke up and begged the man be released but he was met with odd looks. The chief of the village, or so he seemed to be, heard the call for mercy and told Éddw that the man is free to go...on one condition. That condition being that Éddw must first stop the bull and release Díchúf himself. As daunting a task as it was, to face a berserker bull Éddw agreed. He climbed into the pen and stood before the roped bound man and subtly slipped him a small knife. When the bull was released a burning wave of blood swept from Éddw's chest to his head in reply to the fearsome sight. As soon as he caught his senses Éddw ran for the bull and leapt onto its back but he did so as the bull swung it's head and the horns made a deep cut in the Pwrina's leg. But he still managed to get upon the beast where he shifted down onto its neck and wrapped his legs tightly around as to choke it. He also tightly grabbed the large horns and swayed the bull's head side to side, which coupled with the bull's own struggling made it very disoriented and took away it's focus from the bound man who was working his way through ropes while the mayhem hammered on. The bull kicked, swayed and ran to try and shake of Éddw but regardless he still clung on, shouting at the Terchne to hurry up and cut himself free but his tied hands were no use. Finally when the choking deprived the bull of air and slowed it down enough to rest on the ground gasping for breath did Éddw climb off and run to Díchúf, take the knife and cut the man free himself. But just when he did the bull got back on it's legs and charged. Both men sprinted to the fence and leapt over it despite having an injured leg, as he felt no pain as the bewilderment rushed through him. His actioned impressed the Terchne chief who honoured his agreement and let the man go. After Éddw got his leg seen to and managed to collect some cattle he returned home with the Terchne man in tow as the man had nowhere else to go. In time the Díchúf settled in the Pwrdda village, learned the language and even married Éddw's sister Lafi (meaning 'smiley woman') with who he had a son named Sawfwnw, half-Pwrina and half-Terchne who had the fierce temperament of his father's people though he was refined into a honourable man, Díchúf received a puppy as a gift from Éddw whose own dog had fathered a litter. The Terchne named the dog pic'hí (Pwr for 'little friend')